


SuperNova

by ThePanicRoom



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Basically everyone is there but only the people tagged play an important role, Celesayagiri is a good ship, F/F, Kyouko is pissed, Other, Sayaka has character development, celes is referred to as Taeko for most of the story, junko is an ass, you all are just mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePanicRoom/pseuds/ThePanicRoom
Summary: it had been 5 months since the disappearance of Taeko Yasuhiro, a beloved friend, lover, and a notorious gambler. The girl believed she had a foolproof plan for disappearing without being caught, however, she forgot she was dating the world's most stubborn pop idol, and the world's best detective, so when evidence pops up with Taeko’s name written all over it, Sayaka and Kyouko jump to action to find their missing girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

The cold night air bit at Sayaka Maizono’s pale skin. She stared up at the sky as her legs dangled off the edge of the roof, and watched as her breath left her lips in a puff of smoke. It was thick, white and poisonous, just like the lit cigarette in the girls hands. With a small grunt, the idol took a long drag of the white, glowing cylinder between her knuckles before flicking the whole thing off of the roof. Holding the burning smoke in her lungs for a while, she closed her eyes, lent her head back, and blew the smoke out in a long, thin stream.  
“A little late at night for you to be up, is it not?” A soft voice called out as the owner quietly closed the door to the roof behind them. Sayaka hadn’t even heard them enter. Slowly turning her head, her eyes settled on the strikingly familiar silhouette behind her. It took her 10 seconds to register the woman’s name.  
“Kyouko..?” Sayaka cocked a brow, swinging her legs back onto the roof.  
“I thought you were still at work.” The blue haired idol shrugged, biting her lip before she stood, walking over to her non-missing girlfriend and giving a weak smile. The lilac haired detective hesitated, her arm halfway reached to grab Sayaka’s shoulder, but instead fell to her side as she gave a small nod, making a small gesture towards the door.  
“should we go back inside..?” The detective offered quietly, her purple eyes shining, but no particular emotion pushed through. Sayaka only gave a nod in return as her girlfriend slowly wrapped one arm around the girls waist, guiding the idol to the door as she opened it quietly as possible, leading her back to their room.

A good 10 minutes was all it took for the duo to successfully reach their shared room. Kyouko took a moment to pause, her hand hesitating over the door knob.  
“Stop it, Kyouko… you know she isn’t going to come back here… just open the damn door so we can go to sleep…” Sayaka hissed sadly, her eyes betraying her bitter words as tears pooled in them. Kyouko’s heart breaks with the words and sight in front of her. Silently, she pulled Sayaka closer, and pressed a kiss to the blue haired girls head, pushing open the door, and slowly getting the idol back inside. It took a few minutes, but Kyouko made it to the girls shared room, setting Sayaka into the bed and kissing her gently on the head.  
“I’ll be right back ok? I need to check something.” The detective softly whispered, leaving the room before Sayaka could so much as utter a single word of protest. On her way out, Kyouko tripped on something, she furrowed her brows and quickly snatched it up as she continued her walk to the other side of small apartment. It was a small box, it was made of tin and had embossed Roses in a dark background. Kyouko immediately matched the color scheme with Taeko’s various ovessions, but she pondered why she had never seen this box before, and swallowed. A horrible vibe emitted from the small tin, but Kyouko was persistent. She made it to the small closet of a room that was her temporary Study, and sat down, staring at the box for a few more minutes before slowly cracking the box open, gasping as she flung it the rest of the way. It was filled with various items, maps of towns and subways, a very detailed letter of instructions on how to enter a nearby gambling ring, small wads of cash, presumably from gambling, and a letter. Kyouko set her jaw and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, counted to ten, and shot them back open.  
It was all still there.  
Swallowing, the girl glanced to the clock.  
11:35 PM.  
‘Just an hour’ Kyouko reasoned, her eyes narrowing as she grabbed the letter, reading it over.

“To whom this may concern;  
Congratulations. You have found my Secret Box!  
You have no reason to be rifling through my items, but I cannot stop you.  
This is all severely confidential, even from Kyouko and Sayaka.  
That being said; please keep your pig mouth shut.”

 

Kyouko swallowed.  
Of course that was something Taeko would say. She shifted in her seat, about to put the box away into safe keeping, when something caught her eye.  
A highlighted route from Kyoto, all the way to a small country in Europe. The detective immediately snatched it up, staring at the route with narrowed eyes.  
There were small notes scribbled around the path as well, mainly plan details. Kyouko ignored them for now as she studied the path. It was way too deliberate to just be a coincidence. The detective grit her teeth, her jaw starting to throb in pain. She was furious. Shutting her eyes, the lilac haired detective leaned back in her seat, puffing out a long, drawn out breath.  
“Bullshit. Utter bullshit,” she growled out, her eyebrows starting to furrow. Kyouko couldn’t keep her cool for long. Shoving away those emotions, Kyouko leaned forward now, starting to trifle through the box for anything she may have missed, any sort of clue she hadn’t noted yet. As Kyouko was shoving papers this way and that, she just barely caught sight of a small, beige sticky-note falling out of the box, it was mostly blank, except for a name, a phone number, and what Kyouko could only assume was a code of sorts. Snatching up the note, Kyouko narrowed her eyes, annoyed at the slanted, cursive writing, that while was elegant, also held a chaotic feel to it. So did the name. Grunting, the detective scrunched her nose up as she pondered to herself.  
“Why in god’s name would Taeko be in contact with Enoshima of all people…” she huffed, rolling her eyes. The detective set down the note, and gently rubbed at her temples, her gloved fingers massaging the tender flesh as she tried to subside the oncoming headache.  
“Goddamn it Taeko… what the hell are you doing?” She hissed, her hands lowering and her eyes drifting over to a photo of the three lovers together.  
The photo was taken two weeks before Taeko’s ‘disappearance’, they were so happy then…  
Kyouko set her jaw.  
She was determined.  
She was going to find her lover, even if it got her killed. Kyouko paused, gave a brisk nod to the photo, then got up, shuttling off the light and closing the door, never looking back once.  
“Better watch your back Yasuhiro… I’m going to find you again.” She declared, her voice a harsh whisper as she took long, confident strokes back to the girls’ shared room, her eyes never once softening from the ice cold stare they were currently giving.  
“You can’t hide forever Yasuhiro.” She muttered, hand hesitating over the bedroom door momentarily, before she shut her eyes, shook her head, and quietly entered.  
Taeko was going to come home whether she liked to or not, and Kyouko was going to make sure of that.


	2. Chapter 2

Only 5 months in, and Celestia already hated this. The waiting, the running, the squatting. She hated all of it more than words would allow, she thought as she ran, her jacket and skirt filled with cash she had won that night, sirens wailing behind her in the alleyway, and lighting up the dank area. She would have been more angry about the cops, if she hadn’t been the one to call them. She was cheated a few times of her rightful money, the older men claiming that she was ‘just a woman,’ and that her ‘husband should be doing the work’ while she stayed home and that's why they just couldn’t give her any money. She called ‘bullshit’ one too many times that night to handle it reasonably. She was fuming still. She was angry, not just at the men, but herself. What they said was mostly true. She shouldn’t be out here gambling in london to stay alive, she should be at home in the warm embrace of Sayaka Maizono and Kyouko Kirigiri. So why was she here? Simple. If she hadn’t left, they would have died. The gambler slowed down as she thought about it for the millionth time since she ran away, the rain beating down onto her back as she did.

 

_ “You lost.” The male cackled, his oily, wrinkled skin shifting as he smirked at Taeko, and with a flick of his wrist, had all the chips raked to his side. _

_“It seems like I have.” The red eyed girl smiled falsely._ Cheater _. She thought, her dull, dead eyes never once leaving the old mans._

__ _ “So, now it’s time for you to chose, Miss Yasuhiro.” The old man’s grin grew. _

__ _ “Leave my terf, or your  _ girlfriends _ die.” He sneered, standing up from where he sat. Taeko set her jaw, swallowing. _

__ _ “How long do we have to leave?” She asked, standing up as well, her back straight and her posture perfect. The old man paused, then let out a low, evil chuckle. _

__ _ “ _ **_We_ ** _? You mean  _ **_you_ ** _ , Princess.” He cackled. Taeko’s eyes flew wide, her posture faulted and her poker face falling. _

__ _ “Wh-what!? No, no you can’t separate me from them--!” She begged, her fear rising, her heart racing and tears already forming in her eyes. The male’s face quickly turned sour, glaring down to the thin, pale woman. _

__ _ “No. I may not be able to fix you, but you must leave. I will not allow my next in line to be a fucking dyke.” He sneered, taking his cane and slamming it down onto the floor. _

__ _ “So until you fix yourself, find a man, and repent for sinning, you better find somewhere else to go. Get the fuck out of my house.” He sneered once more, turning and whisking away and into another room, slamming the door behind him. _

 

She took a deep breath and shook her head.

“Stop dwelling on the past. Move forward. Forget who you were and become who you are now.” She grit, swallowing harshly as she picked up the pace once again, the rain thoroughly soaking through to her skin. As she finally crossed out of the alley way, she spotted a silver haired female running down the street, covering her head with her arms. Celestia was about to go on her way when the silver haired woman spotted her and stopped, hesitating before calling out to Celes.

“Ma’am! Do you need a place to stay?” Celestia felt the need to start to approach the girl. So she did. Quickly checking the roads, she ran across, not tripping on her heels once as she did so. Celes licked her painted lips as she came to a slight jog as she caught up to the other woman, giving a small, pitiful smile.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Celestia softly responded over the rain, her red eyes searching the stoic woman’s matching gaze, hoping this isn’t some trick.

“Please come with me then ma’am, it would be unwise to stay out in the rain for longer than necessary.” She murmured, nodding in the direction she was going as she started to walk fast. The rain had soaked them both down to the bone. Celestia rushed to keep up with the woman, trying to keep some face despite probably looking like a drowned sewer rat.

“Of course.. Thank you,” Celestia quietly offered, a small smile planted on her lips as she followed close behind, a churning feeling stinging her stomach and causing the gambler to feel queasy.

She missed her girlfriends…

Taking a deep breath, she followed the silver haired woman, her crimson eyes locked onto the back of the other woman’s head.

She took a moment, letting the feeling of the rain swallow her whole. In a brief decision, she closed her crimson eyes, and continued running. Celestia Ludenberg wished she could leave her past behind. She wished running away from who she was, and who she will be, would be just as easy as it was now; running alongside a stranger in the midst of a London town, in the dead of night in the middle of a storm. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short chapter, and I apologize for how long it took to get out,  
> Chapter 3 will be quite lengthy to make up for this chapter being so short!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!  
> Here's a longer chapter to try and make up for it lol

Sayaka woke early. Much earlier than usual. Groggily, the blue haired girl let out a soft whine, rolling over in bed and reaching out to toy with Kyouko’s hair, only to feel her hand hit the bed once again. Sayaka immediately shot upwards, her eyes already starting to form as the panic set in. She looked at the spot where Kyouko usually slept, only seeing a note, and her side fixed as neatly as possible. Sayaka didn’t even read the note, she was panicking, and could only curl up and cry, her knees pressing to her chest as she sobbed loudly. Kyouko too? Was it her fault? Is that why they now both left? Was that it? The idol was hyperventilating as she cried, barely able to breathe and unable to register anything beyond fear and confusion. That is, until she heard the clicking of the door lock, and the sound of Kyouko's soft voice calling into the house.  
“I’m home—” she was quickly cut off by Sayaka scrambling out of the bed and running out of the room, still sobbing as she ran into Kyouko’s arms.  
“P-please! Don’t leave me! You can’t leave too, p-please I’ll be better I promise!!” The idol choked out, her words muffled by Kyouko’s clothes, the blue haired girls face pressed as close into the baffled detectives outfit as she could.  
“Honey, what—?” Kyouko furrowed her brows, dropping everything in her arms and wrapping her arms tightly around Sayaka.  
“No… baby, no, I’m not leaving… didn’t you get my note? Or my texts?” The lilacette softly murmured, running her fingers through Sayaka’s long, dark hair in an attempt to calm the idol, who seemed to slack a bit.  
“I saw the note but… I thought you were—…” The idol trailed off, not finishing her sentence, swallowing harshly as she pulled away from her girlfriend, rubbing at her eyes as she sniffed.  
“I’m sorry…” The girl murmured, swallowing and wrapping her arms tightly around herself.  
“I just… You know that's what Taeko did so…” The blue haired girl choked back tears as she spoke, her nails digging into her already scar laiden upper arms. Kyouko swallowed, suddenly wracked with guilt. That is what Taeko did. She left a single note, and up and disappeared. But, Kyouko thought, Taeko’s little vanishing act is soon to be unraveled and torn apart.  
Taking a deep breath, Kyouko once more wrapped her arms around Sayaka, pressing a kiss to the girls head.  
“I know baby… I know and I’m so sorry…” She murmured, gently brushing Sayaka’s long blue hair with her gloved hands. The lilac haired detective offered a small smile as her lovers tension started to decrease significantly.  
“How about I make us some food?” She murmured, her lips still pressed to Sayaka’s forehead, slowly pulling away to meet the others eyes. Sayaka sniffed slightly, taking a deep, shaky breath before nodding, forcing her own small, smile onto her lips.  
“Yeah… I’d like that,” The Idol murmured softly, gently loosening her grip on herself, and sliding out of Kyouko’s own. Taking a few moments, the two girls stared into eachothers eyes and shared a loving look. Breaking it off, Sayaka slowly trailed over to the table that sat in the small, open room that jointed into the kitchen, placing herself down in the same, worn out chair she’s always sat in, avoiding any and all eye contact with the chair across the table from her. It was pristine, yet coated in dust. It hasn’t been touched in months.  
It was Taeko’s chair after all. Flinching away at the thought, the idol rested her arms limply on the table, her blank gaze staring right at the faded and ugly scars that littered her arms from wrist to shoulder. Her tanktop didn’t cover much, but what was there to cover and hide? Kyouko knew about it. Knows about it. Shaking her head, the blue haired girl slowly lifted her gaze once more, only just noticing the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared at the chair, half expecting to see her smaller, paler girlfriend groggily come up to the chair, her hair in a mess and her face covered in smudged makeup from the nights activities, or bare and completely uncovered, her freckles and all showing through. Sayaka sighed shakily. She missed that, missed the cute gambler who did everything she could to protect Kyouko and Sayaka. She missed her baby.  
Sobs started to wrack Sayaka’s body, her hands involuntarily coming up to cover her mouth, to try and hide the broken noises that escaped her throat. The tears burned her face as they trailed down her cheeks, and her arms itched. Itched. Itched. The idol didn’t even realize what was going on until she felt leather clad hands prying her hands off of her own body. The blue haired girl let out a scream, pulling away and throwing herself to the floor as she cradled her arms. They burned. They burned so much, yet she scratched and scratched. The itch wouldn’t go away. Kyouko knelt fast, pining Sayaka to the floor, and making sure her hands were nowhere near her body, letting her shriek and scream as the detective herself started to softly, silently, cry.  
“Why do you always do this to yourself?” Kyouko murmured softly, using her legs to keep Sayaka from kicking around.  
“Why do you keep hurting yourself over this? You know she wouldn’t want that..” She spoke gently, forcing the waver from her voice, keeping it stoic as possible. She had to be strong now. With Sayaka’s screams slowly turning to whines, and her thrashing turning to squirms, Kyouko loosened her grip, but refused to let go. Her lilac eyes were focused on the idols arms, and the red marks that now covered them. She stared and stared, mapping out the scratch marks, looking for anywhere it may have broken the skin, and let out a small, tiny sigh of relief when she noted she had caught the girl in time before she could do any damage to herself or Kyouko.  
“Sayaka…” she all but whined, a few tears sliding down, splashing onto the idols chest, as said idol started to calm and shake. She forced herself from Kyouko’s grip, and latched onto the girl above her, sitting up and wrapping her arms tightly around the detectives waist, her face burying into her slender neck.  
“Why…?” Was the only word that left the idols broken lips, more tears started to flow, and her nails dug in, enough to cause Kyouko to squirm, but not enough to drive her away. Nothing could drive her away.  
“Shh… just, just take a nap ok…? You’re ok…” Kyouko murmured into the idols ear, gently rubbing her back, pressing a tired, sorrowful kiss to the smaller girls temple, and as the blue haired girl’s breathing slowed to a steady beat, and her entire body slacked, Kyouko took it upon herself to slowly, carefully, lift Sayaka from the floor and carry her away to the bedroom, tucking her in, and placing one final kiss to her forehead before she slowly and gently shut the door. A small sigh escaped her lips and her eyes darted to the living room. She could study more of Taeko’s whereabouts now, she reasoned to herself. Just a little, enough to figure out where to go and what to do.  
With a nod, she took a deep breath, and made her way to the closet across the living room. Her office.  
“Now look what you’ve done Taeko…”


End file.
